Siempre hacia el sol
by Chezire
Summary: Los Hyuga siempre han sido como una piedra en medio de la corriente de un río, pero Hinata no está dispuesta a rendirse. La jaula de Neji se está cerrando y parece que el camino sólo tiene un sentido. ¿Destino o libertad?Hacia el sol, siempre hacia el sol


SIEMPRE HACIA EL SOL

**ATENCIÓN: **

**Después de leer una maravillosa novela llamada **_**Viento del este, viento del oeste **_** (os la recomiendo a todos), he llegado a la conclusión de que no estaba preparada para escribir este fic y de que realmente lo estaba estropeando. He dejado el primer capítulo, pero el fic necesita cierta reestructuración que vendrá poco a poco (es lo que tiene escribir otras cosas aparte de fanfics y dedicarse a otra docena de actividades creativas que requieren tiempo). No es una historia que vaya a dejar tirada porque realmente quiero terminarla (me hace mucha ilusión el crecimiento emocional de los personajes). De todos modos, tomáoslo con calma, chicos =S**

Nada, que me ha dado por los fanfictions de Naruto, qué se le va a hacer u.u'

Este es un NejixHinata (¿de verdad se considera incesto? O.o que yo recuerde Cyrano de Bergerac estaba enamorado de su prima y nadie dijo nada O.o).

En fin, allá voy! O.ó

N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H

La luz del alba parecía caer desde la ventana y deslizarse por el suelo hasta el futón. Hinata se removió entre las sábanas y ahogó un bostezo, incorporándose sobre los codos.

Era un amanecer pálido, con un cielo óseo y limpio de nubes. Un amanecer de primavera, llorando rocío sobre las ramas de los cerezos y cantando en boca de los mirlos.

Siempre refrescaba un poco a esas horas. Además, Hinata tenía tanto sueño, que no le habría importado darse la vuelta, acurrucarse un poco y seguir durmiendo tranquilamente. Esa noche se había desvelado y el insomnio no le había dejado descansar hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Estiró un poco el futón y deslizó la puerta corredera que llevaba hasta el baño, donde recogió agua en el hueco de las manos y se mojó la cara, intentando despejarse.

Después de lavarse, entró desnuda en su habitación y se arrodilló para doblar la yukata blanca de dormir y el obi y guardar ambos debajo de la almohada. Hinata, a sus diecisiete años, seguía la misma estricta rutina que había seguido toda su vida.

La mansión Hyuga, imponente y silenciosa, parecía observar impávida el tiempo, sin experimentar ningún cambio. Y parecía atar con ella a todos sus habitantes.

Sin embargo, ella sí había cambiado. La vida que le ofrecía su familia era como languidecer en una orilla desierta, contemplando, segundo tras segundo, la corriente imparable de un río. Vivo, devenir. Y ella, paralizada, muriendo cada día un poco más. Quizás por eso había empezado por lo fácil.

Cuando tenía diez años había decidido cortarse el pelo. Ese había sido el primer paso, la última bocanada antes de lanzarse al estanque y declarar que quería ser ninja. Las escandalizadas quejas de su padre acerca de la andrógina apariencia que le daba su corte de pelo eran susurros comparados con el escándalo que se desató en la mansión Hyuga cuando Hinata decidió su futuro.

En parte lo había hecho por Neji.

Recordaba muy bien, como un momento de claridad entre la niebla de sus primeros recuerdos, a Neji la primera vez que se vieron, con sus enormes ojos blancos abiertos de sorpresa y curiosidad. Luego le explicaron que tendría que protegerla y le marcaron el sello, le robaron la libertad. Entonces empezó a odiarla.

Ella estaba fuera de la jaula y el pájaro siempre había querido volar.

Antes de que encadenaran el destino de su primo, Hinata había sentido cosas que nunca olvidaría. Nunca había conocido el compañerismo de un hermano mayor, la cálida sensación de estar protegida y, a la vez, sentirse querida y respetada. Neji había pasado una tarde entera atándole las zapatillas y enseñándole a deshacer el lazo tirando de uno de los extremos. Hinata se había sentido como si estuviera haciendo un truco de magia, con las palmas de las manos cosquilleándole y la piel estremecida por los escalofríos.

Después, el vínculo se había roto.

El futuro de Neji estaba destruido. No podría ser ANBU, siempre tendría que estar cuidando de ella. No importaba el rango al que llegara, sólo sus capacidades para protegerla. Por eso Hinata sabía que la única forma de abrirle un poco las alas a su primo era ser ella misma ninja.

Aunque también lo había hecho para demostrarle al mundo que ella podía hacer cosas. Que podía luchar, que no era una flor dispuesta a marchitarse.

Hinata aún estaba desnuda, de rodillas sobre el tatami, mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente. Demasiado tiempo.

Se cepilló el pelo, largo hasta la cintura, y se enfundó un kimono blanco con flores de cerezo de color rosa pálido y un obi azul marino.

Los cambios no habían durado para siempre. A pesar de sus desmayos, de sus sonrojos, Hinata era una persona tenaz, fiel en sus sentimientos. Muchas veces le habría gustado mandar su timidez a tomar vientos y besar a Naruto Uzumaki hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero ella sabía mucho de paciencia, de constancia y de esperar en silencio. De amar desde las sombras. Porque los cambios requieren tiempo y ella había empezado poco a poco. Porque sabía que para que él la amara tendría que esforzarse mucho e ir paso por paso.

Entonces, su padre había juzgado conveniente empezar a instruirla en sus tareas como heredera de los Hyuga y todo había cambiado. Los cambios, los pequeños e insignificantes ataques de rebeldía habían sido aplastados por la autoridad deHiashi. Le había crecido el pelo y había empezado a vestirse con kimonos.

El pasillo, sumido en la penumbra, estaba vacío. Ni un solo ruido rompía el silencio. Hinata caminó de puntillas, rápidamente, intentando no despertar a los habitantes de la casa.

Una vez en la cocina, puso a hervir el arroz y preparó la sopa de miso.

—¿Hinata-sama?

Neji la miraba desde la puerta. Tenía el pelo húmedo y llevaba puesto el traje de ANBU.

—Ah, Neji-oniisan, te estoy haciendo el desayuno—Y añadió sonriendo—: Buenos días.

La observó fijamente antes de responder.

—Gracias, Hinata-sama.

Miró de reojo a su primo mientras se arrodillaba frente a la mesa y volvió a prestar atención a la comida.

—¿Quieres pescado?

—No. Así está bien.

Los dos en silencio, sin mirarse, plenamente conscientes de la presencia del otro a dos metros de distancia. Hinata se había preguntado muchas veces si él seguiría odiándola, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo. Tal vez temiera la respuesta.

Ambos sabían que esas eran las últimas misiones que Neji tendría. No podía permitirse estar tanto tiempo alejado de la mansión de los Hyuga ahora que su prima estaba encargándose de su papel como heredera del Souke. Y era una pena. Eran los últimos coletazos de libertad antes de que la jaula se cerrara del todo. A Hinata se la comían los remordimientos cuando pensaba que un genio como su primo estaba condenado a hacer de niñera para el resto de su vida, sin oportunidad de ascender en los rangos ninjas ni dedicarse a ello completamente. Todo el propósito de su existencia era su protección.

Le sirvió un cuenco con arroz y otro con la sopa mientras ella amasaba varios onigiris y los envolvía en una caja.

—Sabe muy bien, Hinata-sama—murmuró Neji llevándose los palillos a la boca.

Ella suspiró. Sabía que su primo la llamaba así por respeto, pero muchas veces tenía la sensación de que se encontraban a kilómetros de distancia, cruelmente separados por un sufijo. Por que "sama" sólo le transmitía frío y una inconsolable soledad. Porque empezaba a emborronar el primer recuerdo de un niño enseñándole a atarse los cordones de los zapatos.

Hinata cogió la mochila que solía llevarse su primo a las misiones, llena de vendas y kunais y metió dentro la caja de los onigiris junto con una cantimplora.

—¿No va a desayunar?

—¡Ah, sí! Es que no quería retrasarte, Neji-oniisan.

Él la miraba fijamente con sus ojos de perla. Una semana fuera…

—No se preocupe, voy con tiempo.

Bien valía la pena perder unos minutos.

—Hinata-sama—dijo la voz fuerte de Neji—. ¿Qué va a hacer mientras estoy fuera?

La primera palabra que vibró en la cabeza de ella fue un claro Esperarte, pero un antiguo pudor, una vieja vergüenza que hacía años que no sentía, la invadió y tiñó sus mejillas de rojo.

—L-lo de siempre. Qui-quizás ayude en el hospital a Sakura-san y, bueno, e-entrenaré con Hanabi—balbuceó agarrando las mangas del kimono con la punta de los dedos, tal vez buscando en la tela algo de seguridad con la que poder terminar de hablar sin que su voz temblase.

Neji la miró entrecerrando los ojos de manera perspicaz. Se consideraba una persona muy observadora y las palabras trémulas de Hinata eran demasiado insólitas por aquellos días como para pasar desapercibidas. Su mente de estratega elaboró enseguida varias hipótesis acerca del motivo del tartamudeo de su prima, el cual parecía haber sido erradicado cuando ella tenía quince años. La teoría más probable apuntaba a la figura de Naruto Uzumaki y su estúpida ceguera emocional, añadió Neji para sí. Se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que sentía rabia. Y odio. Como cuando descubrió que le habían arrebatado la libertad de las manos.

Frente a él, su prima tenía la vista fija en el suelo y su cara seguía levemente sonrojada. La rabia de Neji creció.

—Hinata-sama—dijo bruscamente, levantándose de golpe.

Ella lo miró, desorientada, recién salida de sus pensamientos, y tembló imperceptiblemente cuando él se aproximó con sus pasos largos y rápidos.

Neji se detuvo delante de ella y cerró los ojos durante un instante cuando la sintió temblar, golpeándose mentalmente. Por supuesto. Ella aún le temía.

—Hinata-sama—repitió, arrodillándose a sus pies—. ¡Déme su bendición!

Hinata observó inmóvil, hipnotizada, cómo su primo aferraba el borde del kimono y se lo llevaba a los labios. Se ruborizó intensamente. Entonces, ¿era cierto que no la odiaba?

Neji apretó los párpados con fuerza hasta sentir la vacilante mano de su prima acariciándole la cabeza. Con suavidad, con cariño. Hinata.

—Neji-oniisan, tienes mi bendición. E-espero que completes tu misión con éxito.

Él aún permaneció unos segundos más en el suelo, concentrado en el tacto de Hinata sobre su pelo.

—Gracias, Hinata-sama.

Se incorporó rápidamente y deslizó las correas de la mochila por sus hombros.

—Hasta dentro de una semana—dijo mirándola de reojo desde el marco de la puerta.

Hinata se apoyó con cuidado en el borde de la mesa y se cubrió la boca con una mano. No podía moverse. En su mente imperaba un blanco deslumbrante, como un amanecer de primavera, como el interior de una caracola. Blanco como los ojos de Neji.

N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H

—¿Ya se ha ido el "ruiseñor"? —preguntó una voz maliciosa.

Hinata se giró y miró a su hermana desde el corredor que daba al jardín. Tenía las piernas colgando, sin tocar la hierba bajo sus pies.

—No digas eso.

Siempre le había reprochado a Hanabi su odio hacia Neji y sus palabras crueles, aunque sabía que el rencor de su hermana nacía de la preocupación y el dolor que había sentido cuando Neji estuvo a punto de matarla. La diferencia era que Hinata no comprendía cómo en el corazón de Hanabi no podía haber sitio para el perdón.

—Digo lo que me da la gana. Ese es un asesino. No merece pertenecer a esta familia—continuó descarnadamente —. Oye, ¿quieres que entrenemos?

Hinata había cerrado los ojos ante las palabras de su hermana. Ella sabía que Neji no era así. Sólo se sentía solo y abandonado. Condenado para siempre a ser un sirviente sabiendo que con sus capacidades podría llegar más lejos que nadie.

—Tal vez más tarde—respondió levantándose—. Ahora voy a pasarme un rato por el hospital.

Hanabi frunció los labios.

N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H

Habían pasado tres días desde la partida de Neji y Hinata sentía que las horas pasaban descorazonadoramente despacio.

En esos momentos ayudaba a restañar una herida larga y profunda del brazo de un niño de siete años mientras su hermano mayor daba gritos histéricos y se paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación.

—¡Te dije que no tocaras mis kunais!

—Pero es que…Tenía curiosidad… ¡Ay!

—Perdona— se disculpó Hinata—, tengo que desinfectarla.

El niño aguantó estoicamente el escozor con los labios apretados y el entrecejo fruncido, secando con rabia un traicionero lagrimón que se deslizó mejilla abajo cuando su piel entró en contacto con el paño empapado en alcohol con el que le curaba Hinata.

—Has sido muy valiente—le dijo al acabar, revolviéndole el pelo con cuidado.

—Gracias—respondió él, muy serio.

A Hinata nunca le había llamado la atención el campo de la medicina. Para empezar, le mareaba la sangre. Luego, cuando había sentido que sus tareas como heredera empezaban a tragársela viva, se había decidido a ayudar en el hospital. Era una forma de huida y, también una manera de ser útil a los demás. Eso, sin contar con que, a veces, podía ver a sus amigos y a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. No podría asegurarlo, pero estaba convencida de que en un par de ocasiones Shino y Kiba se habían hecho rasguños a propósito para ir a verla al hospital.

Le había costado unas tres semanas superar el mareo y la dentera que le daba ver sangre y piel desgarrada, pero lo había conseguido. Y era una manera de ocuparse, de sentir que seguía valiendo para algo.

—¡Hola, Hinata-chan! —Kiba la miraba desde el dintel de la puerta, seguido de Akamaru, que se acercó a ella moviendo el rabo y lamiéndole las manos.

—Hola, Kiba-kun. ¿Estás herido?

—Sí—respondió él orgullosamente—. Ha sido el tonto de Shino, que no tiene ningún cuidado.

Hinata se echó a reír y le puso una tirita en un rasponazo que tenía en el tobillo.

—Tened más cuidado la próxima vez.

—Claro que sí, Hinata-chan—Y añadió susurrando —: Tu padre no vuelve hasta esta noche, ¿verdad? Podríamos ir a cenar por ahí.

—Vale, ¿me esperáis a que salga del hospital?

—¡Sí!

A veces hacían ese tipo de cosas. Hinata se escaqueaba de sus clases y se dedicaba a recordar tiempos mejores, con menos responsabilidades y más libertad.

Esa noche, en concreto, fueron a comer al Ichiraku. Naruto estaba en una misión, así que, por una vez, no se encontraba allí, devorando ramen como si no hubiera comido e las últimas semanas. No obstante, Hinata no lo echó de menos. Sabía que Naruto sólo tenía corazón para Sakura-san y esta, a su vez, seguía perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke. El amor podía ser realmente trágico.

Akamaru pasó la cena con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Hinata, que le daba trozos de carne por debajo de la mesa, mientras Kiba protestaba porque su perro había engordado.

A Hinata le gustaban sus compañeros de equipo porque eran muy protectores con ella, igual que Neji cuando era pequeño. Continuamente enfrentada a las exigencias de su padre, añoraba una figura que la sentara en sus rodillas, le revolviera el pelo y le besara la nariz. Alguien que, como Kiba, le tocara las mejillas con el dedo índice cuando se sonrojaba. Y, sin duda, alguien como Shino, que apartaba a Kiba cuando se pasaba de la raya.

Eso pensaba Hinata mientras caminaba de vuelta por las oscuras calles de Konoha. Era un sentimiento cálido que, de alguna forma, la ayudaba a combatir el frío de las noches de primavera en las que la temperatura no había subido lo suficiente.

Oyó unos pasos e, inconscientemente, aceleró el ritmo de sus pisadas, cortas por culpa del kimono.

Estaba tentada de acumular chakra en los pies y llegar a su casa saltando sobre los tejados cuando vislumbró una figura delante de ella, detenida en medio de la calle. Rápidamente dio la vuelta y no le hizo falta activar el Byakugan para darse cuenta de que estaba acorralada. Las dos personas se acercaron a ella y, aunque intentó saltar, ponerse en actitud defensiva y gritar, no fue capaz de hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Estaba totalmente paralizada.

Sus ojos brillaron de angustia cuando sintió un aliento caliente en el cuello.

— ¿No ha sido demasiado fácil? —preguntó una voz áspera a sus espaldas. Hinata se sintió humillada.

—Es la ventaja que tiene haber esperado a que el otro Hyuga tuviera una misión. Vamos, cógela y vámonos de aquí.

La respiración de Hinata se agitó e intentó concentrarse para recuperar la movilidad, pero fue en vano. Se sintió débil, frustrantemente débil, como una niña pequeña. Indefensa, vulnerable. Tan tonta y poco digna de su familia…

Lo último que pensó antes de desmayarse fue que, sin duda alguna, Neji se avergonzaría de ella.

N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H N&H

Bueno, aquí está mi nueva creación u.u

Aquí Hinata es un poco más segura de sí misma. Es un personaje al que admiro mucho por su fuerza de voluntad y capacidad de esfuerzo. A pesar de su timidez, siempre sigue intentándolo. Bueno, qué os parece, ¿continúo? Hay algunas cosas que me he sacado de la manga porque me ayudaban para la historia XD ¿Os gusta?

El otro día me estaba releyendo los comics de furuba y leí la parte en la que le ponen Hinata de nombre a la hermana de Hiro porque significa "hacia el sol" y quedaba bien con el de Hiro. La verdad es que a la Hinata de Naruto le pega mucho ese nombre, porque siempre camina hacia la luz, y no importan las veces que pueda caerse porque siempre se levanta. También Hyuga significa "hacia el sol", así que por eso le puse de título al fanfic "siempre hacia el sol". La verdad es que la pobre Hinata tiene un nombre un poco redundante XD (aunque es muy bonito XD).


End file.
